the little red she-devil
by epic ghost writer
Summary: dark!lock Lona winters is fresh out of her university and is applying for a job in Scotland yards forensic division. little does she know that the greatest detective in the world and maybe her soon to be colleague lives right above her new flat. how will Sherlock get along with his new "colleague" and neighbor?who is Lona Winters?read to find out (dark!lock in future chapters)
1. the new flat

Authors note: hey readers I hope you guys like it. I've been piecing the story together in my head for the past couple days now. btw I based my oc's job off of Dexter's from the TV show Dexter but her personality is totally of my design. This story will change prov's. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my spunky oc.

As I was walking out of the airport with my luggage in hand, I Hailed a cab and was on my way to my new home. I got into the cab and told him were I was headed. Soon enough the cabby tried start some small talk. "So is this your first time in London, miss?" the cabby asked. I could tell by his strong accent that he most likely lived here his whole life. And yeah this was my first time in London but I wasn't stupid enough to tell the cabby that. They tend to charge twice as much in cab fare to idiotic tourists who are too stupid to realize there being robbed. "No, I've been here many times on business sir. I just decided to move here permanently about two weeks ago." I said trying not to sound too annoyed. I kind of have a thing about talking in cars, I just don't like it. I just want peace and quiet while I stare out the window. The cabby tried to start up another conversation but he quickly caught on that I wasn't a very talkative person. Finally I arrived at the front door of my new flat. I quickly paid my cab fare and walked up to the front door and knocked exactly 6 times in a rhythmic pattern like I always do(it's like: dundududun dundun), hoping the landlord was home. I haven't received my key yet to the front door but did have the key to my flat. After a couple seconds a short man with blondish hair answered the door. "Hello, uh…can I help you with something miss?" he questioned looking down at my suitcases then back at me. I was starting to get the feeling that he didn't know that I was moving in. "yes, I'm the new tenant for flat 221C on baker street. This is here correct?" I said as politely as I could. "Uh…yes hang on please." He said, looking at me quizzically then turning back into the house. I could hear someone playing the violin up stairs. "Mrs. Hudson do we have a new tenant?" he yelled into the back the house. Suddenly the violin came to a screeching Holt followed by heavy footsteps heading down stairs. Simultaneously an kind looking old lady came out of the door from the far back of the house, walking up to the front door. "Oh! Hello dearie, I've been expecting you… uh if you don't mind me asking but where is your furniture?" She asked curiously. I laughed "don't worry Mrs. Hudson it will be here by tomorrow morning" I said reassuring her. "Well then let me help you with your luggage" the short blond man offered. I politely accepted as he lead me inside. "My name is john Watson."the man said while smiling. "Well, hello john Watson I'm Lona winters." John and I were heading to my flat door when he asked "so have you been to London before?" but before I could answer him a mysterious man cut-in "john, what did I say about asking stupid questions, just look at the hem of her collar it would seem so obvious to you if you just observed for once in your life" the mysterious man said rather rudely. I turned around only to be greeted by piercing blue eyes boring into mine. At first it caught me off guard but I quickly regained my composure. He seems to be studying me. "You'll get used to it after a while. Besides, Sherlock only gets this bad when he goes without a case for a long periods of time." John said reassuring me. Wait! Did he say Sherlock as in Sherlock Holmes? That means out of all the flats in London I chose the one that resides directly beneath the world's only consulting detective! Bloody hell. I did my thesis on this guy. Wait that also means that sooner or later he'll see right through me and my act, I have to keep my distance but if I get the job at Scotland yard that would make me his colleague. I can't afford to get caught but i did always love challenge. maybe i'll just hide in plain sight. heck maybe if i can establish trust i could find out what makes him tick. hmmm...this could be fun. "The name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" he said interrupting my train of thought. His face was unreadable. "Well Mr. Holmes, I have to say I am a very big fan of your work. actually I did my thesis on you." i can see the slight surprise on his face. i must of caught him off guard. "...You did?" he says. His left eyebrow quirked up slightly. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm extremely tired, I've had a very long day so goodnight, Sherlock." With that john helped me bring some of my luggage down to my flat and thankfully Mrs. Hudson had a futon I could use to sleep on for tonight. god knows whats in store for me tomorrow.

Authors note: so? Did you like it? If so please review I would mean a lot to me. maybe share ideas or opinions? Should I continue? I know the first chapter may seem dull but promise it will pick in the second or third chapter and it also be longer too. this was more like preview than anything. Thanks mofos


	2. new sherlock?

Author note: thank you for the reviews they mean so much to me thank you. As I promised a longer chapter so there it is. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my spunky oc

Sherlock's prov

It's been 6 weeks, 18 days, 42 hours, and 7 minutes since my last case. Meanwhile everything's gotten so quiet, so calm, so bloody ''Peaceful'' that it's driving me insane. The game, I miss it, I thrive off it. It keeps me in control but recently without it my control has been slipping. _"CAN SOMEBODY JUST BLOODY KILL SOMEONE ALL READY?" _My head has been pounding on and off for the past 3 months followed by violent out bursts and blackouts, each one worse than the last. The only way I found how subside them is the thrill of the chase; I took my hands and tussled my hair with my fingers in frustration and impatience. I picked up my violin and started to play it extremely loud hoping it would aggravate a person enough to kill someone just give me something, anything to focus my brain on. After about 11 minutes I gave up started playing the violin more quietly. If I hadn't I would of missed the knocking at the door. 6 knocks set in a rhythmic pattern to be exact. Was it a case? No the knocks were too precise, too meticulous to be agitated, distraught, or even disturbed in any way to remotely relate to even the slightest of interesting cases, So no definitely not a case. A case is the only thing that would motivate me enough to go answer the door. John or Mrs. Hudson will answer it or just wait until they go away. I really don't care. After a couple seconds I heard someone answered the door. It's most likely another salesman or one john's new girlfriends at the door. After a few moments I heard something I did not expect to hear. So unexpected in fact that I instantly stopped playing the violin and rushed down the stairs. A new tenant will be living with us? Hmmm… this has drawn my attention. When I reached the fourth to the bottom step I stopped. My eyes locked on to the so called new tenant. John was helping her with her luggage. "So have you been to London before?" john asked smiling at her. Really john, after all that I showed you? You can't even see something so obvious? Honestly… "john, what did I say about asking stupid questions, just look at the hem of her collar it would seem so obvious to you if you just observed for once in your life." I watched her as she turned around to face me. Her eyes locked to mine. From a distance, her dark brown eyes looked dark red matching her hair color. Hair cut an inch ½ below her shoulders with Side bangs. Below her neck on her right collar bone there is a vertical scar most likely from childhood accident. She is average build, height approximately 3 inches taller than Watson. Age mid-twenties. "The name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" I told her. "Well Mr. Holmes, I have to say I am a very big fan of your work. Actually I did my thesis on you" she responded with confidence. she did her thesis on me? Interesting...she must have caught me off guard. I couldn't hide the slight surprise on my face "...You did?" I asked curiously. My left eyebrow quirked up slightly. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm extremely tired, I've had a very long day so goodnight, Sherlock." and with that she went down to her flat.

"Mrs. Hudson, why didn't you tell us that there would be a new tenant?" I asked in exasperated tone. "Oh I'm sorry dear only just remembered today" she said in apologetic tone. My head is pounding again with twice the amount of pain and anger than before. I placed my forehead on the rail trying my best to calm myself. So far I've been able to hide my out bursts. I don't know what I do when I blackout but no one has said anything about me acting weird, well weird for me that is. "Are you ok dear? Do you want some tea?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "No…Mrs. Hudson I'm fine now please…go to bed" I told her in a low enraged tone, restraining myself the best I could and quickly stormed upstairs, into my bedroom. I flopped into my bed. The room was spinning around me "whoa...happening to…me" I could barely muffle the words out. **_'it's quite obvious really, your losing your control while I gain mine' _**I tried to sit up but didn't have the energy. "who's there?" **_'you can't see me you tot, I AM you'_** 'no that's not possible' **_'well, I guess you losing you control has made you stupid. Good this makes it much easier for me' '_**no I can't think straight I need help. I need to get john.' I started to move but my body froze. No longer in my control **_'there no point in fighting, it's useless. I'll win either way just accept that and we will both feel much better just sleep' _**'no…n-n…n-o….'

**_Time skip Lona's prov_**

**_After unpacking her furniture noon lunch time_**

* * *

finally i was done with unpacking. i got up off my couch and headed for my shower. the water felt nice on my skin after a long morning lifting and unpacking. after i washed myself and got dressed i went to see if there was any mail for me by the front door. i heard back from Scotland yard this morning saying that i got the job but i already knew i got the job. they'd me stupid not to take me. as i grabbed my mail i was sorting through it on my way back to my flat when i bumped into someone and fell on my ass. when i looked up to see who bumped into. Sherlock was just standing there looking down at me like a predator staring down his prey. i tried to stand up but as soon as i did Sherlock fell down until he was crouching down a little above my level. his left hand resting on his knee while his right was holding me back down in place. his eyes once again were boring into mine but this time with such a dark intensity. i was scared shit-less. was this one of his little experiments. i didn't fucking know. what do i do? do i fight back? do i run away

i'm so confused

authors note: so did you like it? was the double personalities a good idea for a dark!lock? tell me i the reviews. do you want her to fight or run? or maybe do something entirely different? please tell me in the reviews. thanks for reading it means so much if just one person likes this story. bye mofos :)


End file.
